The Shadow's Shadow
' The Shadow's Shadow' is part of Shadow's Story. It consists a 1:1 fight of Shadow and Himself. The boss has three phases: Phase 1: The Clone is fought using Spirit Blade components regularly. The HP needs to be brought down to 5%. Phase 2: The Clone will regain full health and then engage into Demigod Form, only using the Dark Energy (Rage & Eclipse of Wings). The HP is to be brought down to 1%. Phase 3: The Doppelganger will resume to full health again, and becomes immune to all attacks. However, Shadow gains a heavy Mana Regeneration along with an unlimited "soul" potential of Shadow of Spirit. When the Spirit is used, it disables the Doppelgangers' use of Demigod and Skills are deactivated for 30 seconds, but is still immune. Afterward, Sword of Shadow is to be used bypass the immunity. The Sword will fail if the Doppelganger is not disarmed. Afterwards, the Doppelganger will be defeated. Originally, Cichol planned a clone of Shadow as a thought of trickery. He succeeded in his creation, and sent it to destroy the Soul Stream. Immidiately, Shadow sensed the Stream's danger. Hearing the word, he rushed and saw himself doing the dirty work. The Doppelganger is a Fomorian creation, and of course, desires bloodthirsty destruction. The Doppelganger was intended to begin the start of "Tir Na Nog's Doom". The first key was destroying the Soul Stream. A long battle waged between the two, nearly seeming endless. However, the Spirits of the Soul Stream offer their power to the real Shadow. He does so, defeats the Doppelganger, but feels ashamed for using the souls in jeopardy. Map Monsters *Shadow (Doppelganger) Dialogue Beginning A scene with Cichol (Soundtrack) (Elsewhere) Cichol: Hmm... The right Alchemy ingredients... And its done! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (A puff of smoke appears from the Alchemy Tools, and a mysterious figure is standing on the table) Cichol: Ah, the most perfect creation. ???: ... Cichol: Only in due time. Now my perfect creation, I ask that you start Tir Na Nog's Doom. Destroy the Soul Stream!! ???: As you wish... my Lord... (Both the figures vanish into darkness) A scene with Shadow (The screen pops up with Shadow, sitting down and humming. He appears to be meditating while an eruption occurs) Shadow: Hmm? The Soul Stream? In danger? ... Cichol's work... (Shadow vanishes) Boss (Soundtrack) (The Soul Stream. A figure of Shadow stands in the middle of the Celtic Symbol). Shadow (Doppelganger): Hahahaha... Pathetic Souls... Shadow: Halt-- What the...? Shadow (Doppelganger): Surprised to see yourself doing chaos? Shadow: Your only one of Cichol's work. It isn't like me to wreak havoc amongst souls. Shadow (Doppelganger): Master Cichol brought me here to meet the Fomor's demands. We only desire to see a world of destruction. The beginning of Tir Na Nog's Doom can only proceed when I've destroyed your "paradise"! Shadow: Perhaps so, but I can't let this pass. Now begone! (Soundtrack) (The Battle wages on with the two Shadows, with the Doppelganger seemingly growing weaker) Shadow (Doppelganger): You were stronger than I expected... How about if I match you! *Engages Demigod Form* Shadow: Damn the Clones... (The battle seems endless, but then the Spirits offer Shadow their power) Shadow: Thank you kind souls for your energy. Shadow (Doppelganger): Humph, how pathetic, you need help to win? Shadow: Says the one who is to serve someone else, and borrowed my powers. Shadow (Doppelganger): Grr... (Shadow uses the Shadow of Spirit to attack the Doppelganger, weakening him. The doppelganger is defeated afterward) (Soundtrack) Shadow (Doppelganger): Nooooooooo!!!! *Explodes into nothingness* Shadow: Thank you kind Spirits, but... I don't feel good after putting you all in danger... Themes A Dark Deed Battle of the Soul Stream The Shadow Sorrowed Losses